Episode 12 - Three More Black Gears! Transcript
(The episode begins of where we last left off two episodes which are episodes 10 and 11) Narrator: Continuing on their Pokemon Journey to the Digital World All the other Pokemon and Digimon made it to File Island as they go on to the hide out where Devimon is. Angemon finally defeated him in his megaform and it's name is Daemon where a strange old named Gennai came from that light and told them about new heroes call the Poke-Destined. Gatomon who was really the eighth Digimon tends to join the other Pokemon and Digimon as a team of all Pokemon and Digimon who are good guys. But with three other Black Gears stuck inside three Digimon who are inside of their bodies Pikachu and the others can still play catch up as they went on to the new saga which is the second evil Digimon who was a Ultimate-Champion level. (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 12) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 12 - Three More Black Gears!" (We cut to the Pokemon and Digimon continuing of their Digital World journey while setting sail on a raft and on the water) Patamon: Ahh it's a wonderful day to set sail for the second evil Digimon to appear in the saga. Huh? Gatomon: Thanks for letting me join you on your adventures. I won't let you all down for no reason. Tentomon: The Black Gears are still out there somewhere going after some of the Digimon. We can't hold on much longer on this raft. Agumon: We shouldn't have left some of the Pokemon before we left. Isn't that right, Pokemon? Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika-chu. Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Charmander! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee-Freeeeeeeeee! Psyduck: Psyduck. Vulpix: Vulpix. Rattata: Rattata!! Paras: Paras paras. Catterpie: Ooooooooh? Weedle: Yoooooooooh. Rattacate: Rattacate! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Tentacool: Tentacool! Eevee: Eevee. Horsea: Horrrseeea. Geodude: Geodude. Zubat: Zubat. Clefairy: Clefairy! Jigglypuff: Jiggly-puff! Cafable: Cafable! Wigglytuff: Wigglytuff! Oddish: Oddish oddish odd. Venonet: Venonet. Gabumon: What are they saying? Meowth: They're saying we Pokemon love to set sail on this raft we builded but now that there's a lot of us Pokemon, we should appear to the Digital World whatever we like as appearence. That is what they're saying in their translation. Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr: Mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. DemiDevimon: Yeah right. Biyomon: You can never have too many Pokemon saying their names in translation now huh? Palmon: There's somebody just up ahead. Gomamon: Did you guys see a shadow in the water or am I losing it? (The shadow in the water was none other than Whamon who just popped out from under the water jumping and diving in) Pikachu: Pi pi pi!! Pika pika!! Togepi: Toge toge toge toge toge. Chikorita: Chika-ri! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Snubbull: Snubbull! Marill: Marill mari. Cubone: Cubone bone bone! Raichu: Raaaaaaaai! Elekid: Biiiiiiii. Gatomon: Whamon. Pikachu: Pika? (Took out his Digivice and scans the name Whamon) Digivice: "Whamon" The Whale Digimon. This Digimon has many levels some kind of Ultimate-Champion level it leaves under water and not on land. His only attack is the raging whirlpool. Treecko: Treecko treecko! Torchic: Torchic torchic tor! Mudkip: Mud mudkip mud! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Lotad: Lotad lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Phanpy: Phanppppy! Bonsly: Bonsly! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Agumon: What's wrong with Whamon? Patamon: I have a bad feeling that there's something's wrong with him. Gabumon: There's a Black Gear inside of him! (Whamon inhales the raft with the Pokemon and Digimon on it) Tentomon: Hang on! All the Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They and the Digimon just got swallowed as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all Pokemon and Digimon being swallowed by Whamon as they have been digestied inside) DemiVeemon: Where are we? Poramon: Looks like we're inside of Whamon that's where are we. Upamon: This is really scary for small Digimon like us. Minomon: If only Ken were here I could Digivolve just like the other Digimon. Gigimon: Gigimon no wanna be digestied. blech. Gummymon: Mo-min-tai. It means no need to worry. Viximon: I wonder what it's like to be inside Whamon. Pikachu: Pika pika. Togepi: Toge-piiiiiiiii. Vulpix: Vulll. Bulbasaur: Saur. Squirtle: Squir. Psyduck: Psyduck. Chikorita: Chika chika. Totodile: Dile dile. Totodile! Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil. Marill: Marill marill marill rill. Snubbull: Snubull bull. Elekid: Mi mi mi mi mi mi. Gabumon: Translation. How are we going to get out of here? Whatever that means. Gomamon: I think I may know the answer to the Pokemon's translation. (Points to the Black Gear up on top of the wall) Palmon: Gomamon, you've found the Black Gear. That's where I come in. Bulbasaur, Chikorita I want you to use Vine Whip to reach it. Bulbasaur: Bulba. (Uses Vine Whip to reach the Black Gear) Bulbasaur!! (Grabs the Black Gears with Vine Whip) Chikorita: Chika. Chi-kaaaah. (Uses Vine Whip and grabs the Black Gear the same way Bulbasaur did) Palmon: Poison Ivy! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing the Black Gear the same way Bulbasaur and Chikorita did too) Meowth: Good thinking! We could climb on to the vines and get that Black Gear out of Whamon. DemiDevimon: Great. Now who will volinteer? Togepi: Toge toge. (Climbs on the Poison Ivy) Toge toge! Pikachu: Pika!! (Grabs Togepi and puts him down) Pi-ka-chu. (He climbs on Bulbasaur and got on his Vine Whip by going near the Black Gear) Raichu: Raichu!! (He climbs on Chikorita and got on her Vine Whip by going near the Black Gear following Pikachu) Squirtle: Squirt. Squirtle! Corphish: Corphish corphish cor! Oddish: Oddish oddish! Seel: (Claps his fins) Seel seel seel. Eevee: Eevee! Agumon: Hurry up. Take out that Black Gear! (Then Pikachu and Raichu both uses their iron tails by breaking the black gear and removes it as it got deleted then they got dropped by Bulbasaur and Chikorita's Vine Whips all the way down to the ground) Pikachu: Piiiikaaaah! Raichu: Raaaaaaai! (All the Pokemon cheer as they say they're names) Meowth: Good job! Now to find the way out of his belly. Gatomon: I think I know what's going to happen. It's gonna spray water out of it's blowhole. (The earthquake from inside Whamon was heard as Whamon from the outside sprays water and out comes all the Pokemon and Digimon out from inside of him) See what I mean? (Then they all landed into Whamon's humpback) Whamon: Ohh I'm so sorry, Digimon. I didn't mean to eat these creatures did I? Patamon: No. It's okay, Whamon. Whamon: Say what are they anyway? Agumon: They're called Pokemon from the Pokemon World. Gabumon: Or should we say... Poke-Destined. Pikachu: Pi pi pi. Pika pika! Pikachu! Pi. Pikaaaah-chu!! Pi pi pi. Biyomon: What Pikachu's trying to say is... Could you watch where you swimming in water? Whamon: Again... I'm so sorry. I was swimming in the water alone when Black Gears returned to the Digital World. So... Where are you heading off too? Gomamon: Maybe I could explain too the place where we're going. (The Pokemon and Digimon told the place of what they're going to Koromon Village as they whispered to him) Whamon: The Koromon Village ey? Well I should be able to take you there myself. The last time I took the Digi-destined to the town of Koromon Village what I saw is a place called Pagumon Village. Pikachu: Pikaaaaah, pikachhhu. Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Togepi: Toge-piiiii! Vulpix: Vul! Psyduck: Pssssy! Geodude: Geodude! Butterfree: Yeeeeee-Freeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaah! Charmander: Char char! Eevee: Eeeveee! Seel: Seel! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli! Tentacool: Tentacool! Oddish: Oddish oddish! Rattata: Ratatta tta! Jigglypuff: Jiggly-puff! Wigglytuff: Wigglytuff! Cafable: Cafable! Clefairy: Clefairy! Horsea: Hor-sea! Cubone: Cubone bone! Raichu: Raaaaaai-chu. Venonet: Venonet! Zubat: Zubat. Mankey: Mannnnnnkey! Whamon: I don't get it. What are those Pokemon saying? Patamon: Sorry, Whamon sometimes we Digimon don't know how to commitcate with the Pokemon of what they are saying. Pikachu: Pika Pi! Agumon: There's Koromon Village now. (Soon, Pokemon and Digimon have finally arrived in the Koromon Village as they got off of Whamon's humpback and back on land) Whamon: Whew. I must take a rest. Have to lose some of my extra pounds. Meowth: Now you wait here, Whamon. We'll find the Koromon Village. Just you wait. DemiDevimon: Besides, it's not very far from here. Gatomon: Alright, let's get going. We haven't even got all day. (All the Pokemon and Digimon went to the Koromon Village not too far from here but when they got there the place is deserted) Agumon: Where is every Koromon? Gabumon: Whoever made them run away must be a evil Digimon near by. Tentomon: Come on out, Koromon. Where ever you are. (But then some army of evil Digimon showed up in the Koromon Village. It was the Gobilnmon that attack their village) Meowth: Meowth!! What are they? Biyomon: Evil Digimon army! Gabumon: Gobilnmon! Gomamon: They've got bones with clubs! (Pikachu took out his Digivice and scans the name Gobilnmon) Digivice: "Gobilnmon". The ogre Digimon. They use their bones as clubs to whack their enemies by hitting them on the head very hard. His level is the Rookie form. Pikachu: Pika pika! Corphish: Corphish! Treecko: trrrrreeeecko! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Lotad: Tad tad. Lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Snubull: Snubull Snubull! Marill: Marill mari! Cubone: Cubone bone! Raichu: Raaaaaaai. Chikorita: Chika chika. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil quil quil. Biyomon: They're right. We have to battle those bad Digimon head on. Palmon: Pokemon you've speaking our language. Agumon: Pokemon, Digimon, Attack! (All the Pokemon and Digimon began to charge in toward the Gobilnmon and attack as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon and Digimon as their battle between them and the Goblinmon begins) Pikachu: Piiiiiii-kaaaaaa-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!!! (Used Thunderbolt on the 50 Gobilnmon) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Vulpix and Torchic: (Used Flamethrower on the 10 Gobilnmon as they say their names) Squirtle, Goldeen, Poliwag, Horsea, Mudkip, Totodile, Marill and Psyduck: (Used Water Gun on the 20 Gobilnmon as they say their names) Bulbasaur, Oddish, Chikorita and Treecko: (Used Solarbeam on 30 Gobilnmon as they say their names) Gatomon: Neo-Kick!!! (Echoes as she uses Neo-Kick with her feet on the Gobilnmon) Agumon: Pepper Breath!!! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath on 1 Gobilnmon) Gabumon: Horn Drill!!! (Echoes as he uses Horn Drill on 1 Gobilnmon) Tentomon: Super Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker on 1 Gobilnmon) Gomamon: Marching Fishes!!! (Echoes as he uses Marching Fishes on 3 Gobilnmon) Palmon: Poison Ivy!!! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing 2 Gobilmon and throwing them) Biyomon: Spiral Twister!!! (Echoes as she uses Sprial Twister 1 Gobilnmon) Patamon: Boom Bubble! Paaaaaah!!! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble on 1 Gobilnmon) Corphish: Cooooooooor-Phish phish phish!!! (Used Bubblebeam on the 40 Gobilnmon) Raichu: Raaaaaai!!! (Uses Slam on 1 Goblinmon) Raaaaaai!!! (Uses Mega Kick on 1 Gobilnmon) Raaaaaaaai!!! (Uses Mega Punch on 1 Gobilnmon) Snubull: Snnnnnnubuuuuuuull!!! (Uses Crunch by biting Gobilnmon on his arm) Cubone: Cubone! CUUUUUUU-BOOOOOOOOONE!!! (Uses Boomerang by throwing his bone on 1 Gobilnmon) DemiDevimon: Demi-Dart!!! (Echoes as he uses DemiDart on 1 Gobilnmon on the butt) Skitty: Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Uses Bizzard on the 70 Goblinmon) Jigglypuff and Clefairy: (Uses Pound Attack on the 2 Goblinmon each by saying their names) Wigglytuff and Cafable: (Uses their Slam Attack on 2 Goblinmon each by saying their names) Lotad: Lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo!!! (Used Water Gun on the 10 Goblinmon) Venonet: Vennnnnnnnnnnnnoneeeeeeeeeet!!! (Used Hyper-Beam on the 20 Goblinmon) Rattata: Raaaaattata!!! (Used Bite on 1 Goblinmon's Arm) Rattacate: Raaaattacate!!! (Used High Jump Kick on 1 Goblinmon) Mankey: Maaaaaaaaankey!!! (Thrashes 5 Goblinmon) Elekid: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! (Used ThunderPunch on 1 Goblinmon) Bonsly and Geodude: (Used Stone Edge on 20 Goblinmon by saying their names) Zubat: (Uses Supersonic by screeching on 90 Goblinmon making them confused as they whack each other with bone clubs) Pidgeotto and Butterfree: (Used Whirlwind by blowing all the Goblinmon away by saying their names) Goblinmon Army: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Goes in the air far away) Meowth: Meooooooooowth! That's right! Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wobbbaffet! Mime Jr.: (Salutes) Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmmmmme! Meowth: Good job everyone! Now let's find those Koromon! Huh? (Suddenly all the Pagumon instead of the Koromon came out of their buildings and thanks them for saving their village now) Pagumon: You... You did it!!! Do you realized what you did out there!? Pikachu: Pikaaaaah? Pagumon: You saved us from the Goblinmon army! Hey everybody! Come on out! Cause those mysterious creatures kick the Goblinmon army right out of our town! (All the Pagumon came out of their buildings once more a bunch of them. And they all cheered and do a little dance by saying their "welcome to their village") Meowth: Hey! We're not in Koromon Village. We're in the Pagumon Village. Agumon: Alright, Pagumon what are you up to this time? And don't give us that evil look on your faces! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Pagumon #1: We wanted to thank you for saving our village! Pagumon #2: That was some battle with different moves! Patamon: Different moves? Oh you mean the Pokemon? All the Pagumon: Yes!!! We love the Pokemon their different attack too!!! We want you to come to our home!!! What do you say? Pikachu: Pikaaaa-chu! Corphish: Corphish! Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Tad! Lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Swallow: Swallow! Treecko: Treecko! Torchic: Torchic tor! Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Snorunt: Snooorunt. Phanpy: Phanpy! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Cyndaquil: Quil Cyndaquil! Totodile: Toto-dile! Marill: Marill! Snubbull: Sunnnubbull! Elekid: Bi bi bi bi! Gabumon: Now what are they saying? Meowth: They're saying that we love to stay and keep the Pagumon company into their village. Patamon: We will go for that! Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Narrator: All the Pokemon and Digimon are in Koromon Village which is not but the village belongs to those Digimon who are called the Pagumon. And so a new saga from a new evil Digimon is just the beginning as our heroes' Pokemon's journey to the Digital World continues. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts